


Kyuubi Helps a Scarecrow

by kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Farting, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Oral Sex, Size Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Kyuubi helps Kakashi take a certain person as his





	1. Two fall

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to all my fans, readers and subscribers I am one away from having 100 subscribers

Naruto sighed in relief as he laid back against the rocks in the hot spring. Relaxing after a hard day of training. He looked around seeing he was mostly alone in the spring, with only a couple men inside the building.  
Kakashi had decided enough was enough, his little blond student did not listen and constantly teased him with that tight ass. So as he saw him naked in the Hot Springs he slid into the water beside him.

Naruto didn't notice his teacher as he snuck in. He leaned back as he began to get hard thinking about the various girls in the village. He closed his eyes as he reached down and began to rub his 3 in cock  
"Really in public, maybe you need some punishment" Kakashi said into the blond's ear with a smirk on his face.

Naruto jumped out of the water in surprise. He quickly covered his crotch when he realized he was still hard. "Kakashi! What are you doing here  
"Enjoying a nice clean soak, unlike you" Kakashi said as he stayed seated and admired the shapely ass his student had.

Naruto slowly climbed back into the water thinking about what a perv his teacher was. "I wasn't doing anything"  
Gaining a scowl Kakashi snatched Naruto up and pulled him across his lap saying "that is it I am going to punish my Naughty student the proper way"

Naruto squirmed as he tried to get away. "What are you doing. Let me go"  
Raising his hand Kakashi delivered a quick swat to Naruto's wet naked rear.

Naruto cries out at the sudden pain and his cock shoots a squirt of pre. "Kakashi please stop"  
Feeling the squirt of pre Kakashi grins before increasing the speed of his hits.

Naruto tried to get away from his teacher, but only made him hit harder. Soon naruto couldn't help himself as he was beginning to hump against his teachers lap and biting his lips to hold himself back from moaning  
With a single motion Kakashi increased the strength while making the blows land on both cheeks.

Naruto's was soon bright red as he was biting his lips to silence himself. Kakashi landed a final blow on his cheeks, and naruto came all over Kakashi's lap as he cried out

Forcing Naruto onto his knees, Kakashi ordered "Clean up your mess" while pointing at his 13 inch soft cock that was covered in Naruto's cum and pre.  
Naruto tried to get up and get away from Kakashi. "No way. I'm not gay. I can't believe you're doing this to me. "  
"it is either this or more Spanking" Kakashi said with a firm grip.

Naruto pause and thought about it for a moment. After getting an idea he grinned wildly as he had a few hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. And in his place were 5 other naruto's that separated, running away from the man.  
In a flash Naruto was pinned under Kakashi his soft cock covering the struggling boys face, all the clones gone.

"Wha, what how did you stop me. There was 5 of me and 1 of. And get your cock out of my face"  
Moving forward Kakashi let his cock drag over Naruto's face until Kakashi had his ass over the blond's mouth and nose.

Naruto tried biting the massive balls as they passed over him.  
Reaching back Kakashi squeezed Naruto's cock and balls hard.

Naruto whimpered and tried to cover himself with his legs. "W-why are you doing this to me. Please let me go. I'll be a better ninja.  
"Too late You are going to learn your place the hard way" Kakashi said before moving his other hand to force a damp finger into the virgin hole.

Naruto winced as Kakashi forced his way inside of him. He tried tighten his hole to stop Kakashi from going farther. But he was starting to feel a bit funny, he was drowning in musk with his face at his teachers taint in his face. He felt a voice inside of his calling Kakashi alpha, and to submit.  
While continuing his progress a small cloud of gas slipped out silently from Kakashi's ass.

Naruto gagged as Kakashi farted in his face and he was forced to smell it. He let a growl at his teacher. The voice kept going, telling him to be a true omega. Accept Kakashi  
Adding a second finger to the tight hole Kakashi decided to let a few more farts slip out.

Naruto whimpered and let out a small moan. His cock was beginning to throb from the sensation of being opened and inhaling the manly musk. Unknown to him as the fox demon inside of him was the source of the voice. Sick of the brat that held him he was helping the older man dominating his host.  
Kakashi started to really work the tight hole open while saying "Go ahead and lick it"

Naruto felt a drive and stuck out his tongue and licked his teachers exposed hole. He suddenly cried out as something was pressed inside of him, spraying his cum on his chest and painting himself white. The demon took this chance when naruto was weak and pushed naruto even farther. Making him love being spread open and wanting to suck on something. In a shaky voice naruto spoke out. "I.. I'm still. Not gay...but could you do that again Kakashi. And please move down  
"Sorry but you have to earn sucking me by eating my hole" Kakashi said as he curled his fingers in the hole.

Naruto was panting as his teacher played with his hole. Wanting to really suck his Kakashi 's cock he dug into his hole with his tongue. He didn't quite know how to do it right so he relied on the pushing instinct inside of him and how loudly his teacher moaned  
With one last long fart Kakashi moved to let Naruto suck on his now hard thick 13 inch cock.

Naruto let out a happy moan as he immediately began sucking on the thick cock. His tiny cock squirting pre as he he drank down his alpha's pre and sucked on his cock. He knew he should have thought it was weird to think of Kakashi as alpha. But he was enjoying his first taste of cock too much to care. With hazy eyes and a face covered in spit and pre, he happily sighed. "This might taste even better than ramen"  
Moaning Kakashi decided he would give his little slut a taste of his cum first before breeding him.

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise as Kakashi began to cum. As soon as it touched his tongue he was Cumming again. He greedily drank down as much as he could, but it was becoming too much. Naruto panted as he stuck out his tongue as cum rained down on his face. Then a red aura jumped out of the boy and into the the old man. He suddenly felt stronger and more dominant, his cock growing thicker and his balls grew.  
With a malicious grin Kakashi let his semi hard 15 inch cock flood his slaves mouth with piss.

Naruto felt his mind begin to fade away. With a dumb grin as drank his master's piss. He was already starting to bulge, but he was still thirsty. Naruto's hole began to twitch as a clear liquid began to leak out of him. A voice called out to Kakashi "this brat has been a pain in my ass since he was born. So I've decided to help you. He is now your beta bitch. All that I ask is that you take the bastard who sealed me and humiliate him. "  
"sure I could use a matching set" Kakashi said as he finished pissing and stroked his hard cock, before lifting Naruto and sliding him on, so that he was held up only by the cock.

Naruto moaned as he felt the cock slide into him. He tried to fuck himself on the monster cock that filled him but he couldn't move himself in the air.  
Walking out still naked, Kakashi headed towards the tower where Naruto's father would be.

Naruto wrapped his legs around his master. "Please sir fuck me. I need your cum to fill me"  
Deciding to be kind Kakashi took to the roof tops each jump fucking Naruto harder.

Naruto moaned loudly as his tiny cock bounced in the air. Although it shrank down to 2in he didn't care. Why would he need a cock when he could be filled with cock and cum. Minato was sitting at home naked jerking his fat 8in cock. He already came a few time before. His bed already sticky with his cum. He didn't know why but he had been incredibly horny since naruto left for the springs.  
Kakashi landed and walked in to find Minato jacking off, so he let out a chuckle

Minato was unaware of his guests watching him as he tried cumming once more. But he suddenly he couldn't anymore. A red ring appeared at the base of his cock, holding back his ability to cum. He cried out as he felt like a massive invisible cock fuck him open, unaware he was feeling what was happening to his son  
Entering the room Kakashi pushed Minato to the floor and sat down Naruto now able to bounce freely.

Minato tried to get up to get Kakashi out and pull his son off. But he could only moan as his son rode his former student. Minato couldn't even talk as he was asult of pleasure, feeling the cock fuck him and his own son's pleasure  
Moving again Kakashi sat on Minato's face like he had done to Naruto earlier and let out a long string of farts.  
Minato tried to pull away but he was pushed into Kakashi's ass. He couldn't help himself as he began to eat out his hole. Naruto cried out as he suddenly came, but it was much larger than before. But nothing came of out naruto's cock. Suddenly minato let out a long moan as he felt himself be filled with cum. He was left panting as he realized that he was being cursed, and he ended up being filled with his sons load  
Naruto lazily grinned as he saw his father's hole gapping around an invisible cock and filled with his cum. "Master isn't my daddy such a slut."  
The red glow surrounded Minato's cock and Naruto's balls. As Minato shrunk, Naruto's balls grew bigger.  
"Yes he is Naru" Kakashi said with another fart.

Minato whimpered as he felt something happen to his crotch. He looked up at his son and saw that he was suddenly 10in with balls the size of apples. He reached down to feel. Himself and wined as he felt he barely had an inch and even smaller balls.  
Kakashi grinned and grunted before filling Naruto up.

Naruto and minato moaned as they were filled with their master's hot cum. Minato felt stuffed as he was filled with a load twice as big as his son's. Minato was trembling , his own son and student were taking control of him. Naruto stood up with his new cock and pulled his father's face to it, rubbing his musk and pre all over his father. "Master may I use bitch's face? Or should we use him in the center of town"  
"Lets let everyone see, maybe I will find more slaves" Kakashi said with a grin.

Minato whimpered "N-no please it's bad enough my son is using me. But not the whole village "  
Kakashi laughed and said "That is hilarious he thinks he gets a choice, well news flash slut I am now Hokage and you are my slave"

Minato whimpered but naruto grabbed him then they both appeared in the center of the village. Minato was tied up with his tiny cock and gapping cum filled hole exposed. Naruto took a brush and painted his father, labeling his as the town's cock and cum slut. Naruto called out to the men in the village "come see the new village slut. Able to take any cock, loves to be filled"  
Minato whimpered as his face burned in shame as men started to gather around as his son fucked his throat. He could feel the heated stares as the men getting horny  
Kakashi who was wearing the Hokage's Hat and robes moved to fuck Minato's hole in front of everyone.

Minato moaned in shame as everyone saw him being split open by Kakashi and his son fucking his throat with giusto. Suddenly the red ring around his cock disappeared and he came, spraying a tiny load into the ground. He heard the men or the village talk about him "fucking slut came from being spit roasted " "look how sad that was. Tiny cock and balls that can't even cum"  
The men of the village moaned as they began to jerk off to the sight. Their cocks all growing by 4 inches. Even the little boys were jerking off with cocks that outmatched minato


	2. Chapter 2

Minato whimpered as the men in the village were starting to jerk off to his show. He gasped as his son started to cum as he fucked his face. Minato was forced to swallow the massive load again as his son pulled out while cumming, painting his face. Suddenly Minato cried out as a red aura went from his son to him. His eyes went hazy with a red hue as he came without.  
Kakashi smirked and said "Any rank ninja can use the slut to let some stress off and then this whore will clean your cock with his mouth" while pointing at Naruto.

Naruto smile and knelt next to his master. Minato was trembling and pushing back against Kakashi. "Please. Too hot. Need it. "  
Several genin walked up slowly to their former hokage with their cocks out. "D-do we need to take turns? "  
"Slut service them with your mouth" Kakashi ordered as he emptied his cum in the hole, and pulled his cum covered cock out for Naruto to suck clean.

Minato moaned as he crawled over to the boys and nuzzled and kiss their cocks. His own 1in cock was drooling pre. Naruto happily stuffed his master's cock in his mouth. Moaning as he lazily stroked his cock and sucked the cock clean of cum.  
Kakashi grinned as he saw the faces some of the males like Kiba made, they were just a bit too cocky, but he would let them have their fun for now.

Minato's hands came free, but the thought of escaping or fighting back didn't come to his mind. The man jerked and sucked the boys , but they came too soon. Minato was still trembling as he made a few hand signs. Suddenly all the other males besides the 3 boys who came, himself, and his master's cried out as they felt like they were fucking a tight heat. Minato panted as he rocked on and invisible cock, flexing his hole and milking the cocks.  
Moving to sit in a chair Kakashi smirked at how much of a slut Minato turned into and how quickly it happened, while thinking of new rules for ninja, like all males having to wear shorts that are skin tight.  
Naruto chuckled as he watched his father milk all the cocks in the village. "Isn't it great sir? Once one of the greatest ninjas in the village is now the biggest slut. We should make sure to go through the villagers to find the sluts and the masters."  
"I could not agree more slut and I see a few that will be made into Sluts already" Kakashi said rubbing Naruto's hair.

Naruto leaned into his master's hand. "Should the sluts be kept naked and in collars? We could probably make a justu to make their cocks tiny." Meanwhile Minato had managed to get all the men to cum. All their loads had ended up inside of him or on his body where they wanted it.  
"we will start right after this with that now you go help clean up" Kakashi said to Naruto.

Minato sat there fingering his gapping cum filled hole as his son walked towards him. Minato greedily whimpered as he bent over. But Naruto only began to lick up the cum covering his father and scooped it up to feed it to him  
Kakashi smirked when he saw little Konohamaru stare at Naruto.

Minato crawled back towards Kakashi and Naruto rode on his back spanking his ass. Naruto grinned "what now master? "  
"Now for the new rules" Kakashi said addressing all of the ninja's before explaining the new dress code and the fact they would be divided into sluts and Masters.

Naruto raised his hand. "Would my father be the bottom slut? Unable to fuck or get sucked but used by everyone? Even the other sluts?"  
"Yes while you are a vers Slut" Kakashi said explaining Naruto would get to fuck other sluts.

Minato whimpered  
"Now line up to find out what you are" Kakashi ordered.

Minato placed his head in Kakashi's lap as he softly moaned and raised his ass. "Please use me to seal your position. One by one the men lined up and came up to Kakashi  
Most were Masters until the line got to Naruto's team.  
The masters pulled aside Minato and began using him again  
Naruto chuckled as his classmates were next. Knowing what would happen to them  
As Sasuke strode forward Kakashi declared "Bottom Slut" the same happened to Kiba while Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Konohamaru were made Vers Sluts.

Naruto grinned as he watch the shock come to the two new sluts  
As the day came to an end Kakashi gathered all the new sluts to undergo training.

Minato approached Kakashi. "Will you be using me as an example for the new students

"No you will be able to sleep tonight since they saw you in action" Kakashi said before heading out to train the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
